Hyper Love
by animeroxursox
Summary: Holly comes in hyper one day, and that's not good. Possible twoshot, HollyxArtemis


I don't own  
Artemis POV  
I sat in my chair, thinking up a new Violet  
Tsirblou plot, when someone tapped on  
the window.  
It was Holly Short, with a bunch of bags. I  
opened the window, and she flew in,  
obviously with the jitters. Most people get  
the jitters before entering the sugar high  
phase, and apparently so did elves.  
"HiArtemiswhat'supheylookIgotcandy-"  
"Holly, how much candy did you eat?"  
Holly took a deep breath, then said, "Well  
there was the 6 bags of Skittles, 2 king  
size Snickers bars, 10 Pixie sticks... wow I  
ate alot. Hey did you know when I get  
jitters, you get jitters, and vice versa. Foaly  
said Because of the eye switch, we have  
some kinda bond-"  
I smirked "I don't get jitters."  
"-so the same thing for  
hyperness."  
I froze. 'Hyperness...' "Hyperness!Are  
you crazy! Last time I was hyper.."I  
shuddered "They had to exterminate every  
grain of sugar from Fowl Manor!"  
"Ha, well I feel the hyperness coming on!"  
Holly said  
My eyes widened, and I ran, locking my  
self in the Hyper room.  
"Holly, whatever you do, don't get me  
out!"  
~AxH~  
Random Know-all Narrator POV  
Butler was scared. Artemis was hyper,  
and so was Holly. Technically, hyper  
means sugar high for Holly the elf. Which  
is worse than hyper for Artemis. And a  
hyper Artemis is something so scary, that  
everyone had to file in to the safe room,  
which was next to the Hyper Room, and all  
of Madame Ko's 'Poker face'lessons were  
forgotton, since that wouldn't help you  
against a sugar high'd Artemis.  
~AxH~  
Holly put her finger on her lips and  
beckoned Artemis to follow her. She  
pointed her low-powered Neutrino at the  
wall, and pulled the trigger.  
The new hole in the wall showed three  
scared humans. Holly and Artemis was a  
sight to see. Both had war paint on their  
faces. Bandannas were tied around their  
foreheads, and they were back to back,  
holding up the feared-no, dreaded-Marshmallow Guns of Death!  
(exlamation points neccesary). Artemis,  
when he was eight and on a sugar high,  
figured out a way to 'marshmallow and  
skittle' people. It was actually very tasty,  
but took fovever to wash off.  
They pointed their guns at them, and  
Artemis added, "The skittles send their  
greetings."  
~AxH~  
Butler opened his mouth to say, " Oh  
$#$#. No, I meant oh #$#$. You know  
what I will override this censoring thing."  
He took a deep breath, and said-PEW!PEW!PEW!PEW!PEW!PEW!  
They were covered in sticky marshmallow  
guts. Apparently, Holly and Arty decided to  
open fire at the wrong time. "Coincidence"  
Butler said. He took another breath. "What  
the-"  
KA-SHHHHHHH!  
That was the sound of the whole Manor  
being drenched in Skittles.  
"Not again..." Angeline said under her  
breath.  
"Oh-"  
VVVVVM!BAM!SQUEEK SQUEEK! AHHHH-NOT FACE NOT-OW!KA-POW!VROOOOOOOM! CRASH!  
"Huh", said some random person that  
was miraculously not marshmallowed and  
skittled. This person had bushy, curly,  
black hair in a very messy ponytail. She  
was African-American, and wearing a  
Angry Birds shirt that read 'Bird Brain'.  
This girl wanted to be called Phoenix, as  
she was aware of creepy stalker dudes.  
"Britain launched a missile to Venus, a  
bomb explode in your neighbors backyard,  
squeaky toy penguins attacked your  
neighbors, they screamed in agony, the  
missile HIT Venus, and a car drove down  
the street at full speed, then hit your  
neighbors house." She said.  
Butler looked grumpy, and Angeline said,  
"We don't have neighbors" she said.  
"The first time I open up and talk like a  
normal person, this happened" Butler  
complained.  
Phoenix threw her a irritated look, then  
waved a hand. "Now you do." There was a  
half destroyed house, with chunks of wall  
and cement laying around. Some wimp  
was crying over his 'beautiful face', and  
Phoenix said, "Hi dad!" (AN:If you're  
reading this, sorry dad :j)  
"Honey, look what happened to my face!"  
"Dad, I write this story, so I can fix your  
face"  
She waved her hand, and his face was  
healed.  
Marshmallows covered the walls  
Apparently they shot the Marshmallow  
Guns of Death! at her.  
"Ha, I'm immune to your hyperness" she  
taunted.  
"D'Arvit!" Holly cursed, after they kept on  
shooting her until they were almost out of  
sweet, puffy ammo.  
"Let's go Skittle swimming!" Artemis  
suggested.  
They trudged through, and then dived.  
Artemis sunk like an anchor through the  
two feet of Skittles, whereas Holly stayed  
on the surface.  
Artemis POV  
Skittles filled my vision and my throat.I'm  
vaguely aware of what I'm doing, since I'm  
half-conscious  
I raise my gun through the Skittles, doing  
a marshmallow flare, using up my ammo.  
I hear footsteps fleeing the room. Holly  
pulls me up, and slaps me. I can't  
respond. Then she kisses me, and I wake  
up. I stand up quickly, cough/throw up  
Skittles then fall backwards into the  
Skittles. I sat back up and stared at her.  
She stares at me with an amused  
expression. Then lunges after me, the  
hyperness is visible, mixed with some  
unknown emotion. I scramble away, yet  
she still catches me, pressing kisses on  
my lips. It feels...strange, in a good way. I  
thought my elf-kissing days were over.  
I start kissing her back, and we run back  
to my room, holding hands.  
Lets just say we forgot to lock the door,  
and now Myles is scarred for life. By the  
time the hyperness wore off, we weren't  
done.  
**Poor Myles. Should I make this a  
twoshot, or should I make it a oneshot and  
write my idea into a sequel? Tell me in  
your reviews  
Now, crazy person that loves to press the  
review button, *puts on mesmer*  
You will review...you will review...**


End file.
